1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truck body protector system and more particularly pertains to precluding truck body side walls from damage from debris while filling the truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck accessories of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck accessories of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting trucks from debris through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,442 to Kisami et al. discloses a Protective Device of a Driver's Cab Front of Large-Size Dump Truck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,971 to Ragsdale et al. discloses a Rail System for Pick-Up Truck Beds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,472 to Coffland discloses a Convertible Pickup Side Rail Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,013 to Elwell et al. Discloses a Vehicle Side Rail Assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,785 to Bronstein discloses a Pick-Up Truck Edge Protector and Anchor Member. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,333 to Bott discloses an Article Carrier for Automotive Vehicles.
In this respect, the truck body protector system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for precluding truck body side walls from damage from debris while filling the truck.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved truck body protector system which can be used for precluding truck body side walls from damage from debris while filling the truck. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.